Aléjate De Mí
by SoraTakenouchii
Summary: SONG-FIC. Muchas veces el amor es mucho más fuerte que una discución, el orgullo y el enojo. Sorato. R


**Disclaimer: **Las Rosas son Rojas. Las Violetas son Azules. Agumon es Anaranjado. Digimon no me pertenece. Y la canción tampoco.

_

* * *

Aléjate de mí y hazlo pronto antes de que te mienta_ _  
Tu cielo se hace gris yo ya camino bajo la tormenta. _

Un rubio caminaba con su iPod a todo volumen, ignorando a quién fuera que se le atravesara en frente. No tenía ánimos de hablarle a nadie, ni siquiera a su propia madre o hermano, y no era raro, pues acababa de cortar con la mujer que bien sabía aún amaba. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Por idiota pensaba él, pero, su mente era tan masoquista que seguía pensando que había sido lo mejor y que todo lo sucedido, había sido necesario. No había escapatoria, el hecho de que hubieran terminado estaba escrito. Era el destino.

Unas vagas gotas de agua comenzaron a descender a destiempo del cielo. Genial. Ahora, además de que sus ánimos estaban hecho mierda, su cabello también lo estaría. Ya ni siquiera tenía ganas de ir a ensayar con su banda, y por lo mismo, no iría. No le importaba en esos instantes que Touya, el tecladista, lo odiara por no ir a ensayar por una semana completa, nadie le podía decir que hacer, y mucho menos en momentos como ése, en donde se encontraba más que miserable. Por el momento solo quería tomar y tratar de olvidar.

_Aléjate de mi escapa vete ya no debo verte._ _  
Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas no quiero perderte. _

Sí, decía tratar, pues no era tonto, y bien sabía que uno no puede olvidar de un día para otro, y mucho menos olvidar a alguien con quién había tenido una relación desde hacía ya tres años. Tres maravillosos años tenía que admitir. ¡Y de nuevo con la maldita pregunta! Si todo estaba tan bien, ¿Por qué rayos había cortado con ella?

Ishida agito su cabeza intentando dejar de pensar por unos segundos, pues si bien, en esos instantes su único enemigo era el mismo, eran sus malditos pensamientos que lo agobiaban diciéndole que era un completo idiota por dejarla ir tan así, tan de pronto, sin siquiera explicarlo. Simplemente un corto y sencillo adiós.

Entro al pequeño bar al que solía ir en situaciones como esa, donde se sentía hecho mierda. Suspiro profundamente intentando calmar así sus pensamientos con el olor a alcohol, cigarro y otras sustancias extrañas que invadían todo el lugar.

_La luz ya, no alcanza, no quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza.  
Un ángel, te cuida Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarte la salida. _

Se sentó en la barra sin mirar ni a la izquierda, ni a la derecha. No quería ver a nadie, y seguramente si veía a alguien no tendría gran diferencia, y simplemente lo ignoraría sin más, ya nada le importaba realmente.

-Lo de siempre-Le informó al bar-man, quién ya lo conocía a la perfección, debido a las muchas veces que había acudido al pequeño establecimiento para así poder olvidar sus problemas.

Yamato puso sus brazos sobre la barra, se sentía terrible, y ansiaba ya comenzar a tomar un poco para intentar calmarse, y aceptar lo que había sucedido esa misma tarde en el departamento de la colorina, de su ahora ex novia. Cerraba los ojos y simplemente podía escuchar varios gritos provenientes tanto de su boca, como de la muchacha, gritos de enojo, de desesperación, y al final un grito que terminó con todo lo que habían formado durante tres años.

"_**¡Ya cállate!"**_

"_**No te preocupes por eso, que ya no me escucharás" **_

_Y Aléjate de mi amor, yo se que aun estas a tiempo  
No soy quien en verdad parezco y perdón, no soy quién crees yo no caí del cielo._

Mientras recordaba los hechos que habían sucedido unas cuantas horas atrás, menos lograba comprender la razón que hizo que la bomba explotara, una bomba que se fue formando en el corazón de Ishida poco a poco. Tal vez la explosión llegó demasiado pronto, o demasiado tarde. Ya no importaba, había explotado. Y si de algo estaba seguro el oji-azul era que la maldita bomba había explotado únicamente por su culpa.

Tomo la copa donde se encontraba su bebida, y la bebió de un solo trago, sintiéndose un poco mejor. Parecía que la sensación del alcohol descendiendo por su garganta era algo mágico, algo mejor que una medicina, pues si antes se encontraba estresado, y con ganas de golpear a quién se le pusiera en frente, ahora respiraba con calma, y podía pensar mejor las cosas, la ira ya no lo cegaba como antes.

Pero eso no resolvía nada. No señor. El problema ya estaba hecho, y la maravillosa relación que había tenido hasta hacía unas horas ya estaba en el pasado. Y ahí se quedaría.

_Si aun no me lo crees amor,  
Y quieres tú correr el riesgo,  
veras que soy realmente bueno en engañar  
y hacer sufrir a quien más quiero, a quien más quiero. _

Entonces, la imagen de la pelirroja de aún amaba le apareció en la mente, y claro, no era otra imagen que ella sonriendo. Le encantaba su sonrisa, no podía negarlo. Le encantaba que cuando más lo necesitaba, ella le regalaba una de sus únicas sonrisas y lo hacía sentir mucho mejor. Le encantaba tanto que la mayoría de las sonrisas que salían de su boca eran exclusivamente para él, para nadie más, solo para él. Sí le encantaba, pero no era suficiente, o al menos eso era lo que su mente le había hecho saber. Por eso ahora no estaba cenando con ella como lo habían planeado, y en lugar de ello se encontraba en un bar lleno de borrachos. Porque una sonrisa no era suficiente.

¿Cada vez que se ponía a pensar tenía que pensar en ella? Al parecer la respuesta era sí.

Y ahora se preguntaba si ella estaría pensando en él en esos momentos. La conocía tan bien que casi podía asegurar lo que estaría haciendo en esos instantes, que en casos como esos, cuando Sora se enojaba y estaba destruida no haría lo que cualquier otra haría. No agarraría todas las fotos y se pondría a recortarlas, pues los recuerdos eran demasiado valiosos para ella. Tampoco se pondría a ver películas cursis y a comer litros y litros de helado, pues además de que no le gustaban las películas que sacaban caries solo de verlas, tenía prohibido comer cosas frías debido a un problema en la garganta, y si se trataba de comer cosas que engordaran, prefería comer chocolate. Entonces, ¿Qué estaría haciendo Sora en esos momentos?

La podía imaginar sentada en su habitación, escuchando música mientras meditaba, y probablemente hacía su tarea de matemáticas. La colorina gustaba de las matemáticas por muy extraño que eso sonara, y según le había dicho antes, la relajaban.

Yamato soltó un suspiro, lento y pausado. ¿Por qué la tenía que conocer tan bien?

_Aléjate de mí pues tu bien sabes que no te merezco  
Quisiera arrepentirme, ser el mismo y no decirte eso, _

No pudo evitar mostrar una triste y débil sonrisa al pensar en ella, eso ya era una costumbre. Pero no, ya no podía hacer eso, pues ya no contaba con las suficientes razones para hacerlo, pues uno no suele sonreír de la nada al pensar en su ex, ¿O sí? Tal vez si hubieran quedado en buenos términos, como amigos o algo así pudiera sonreír de la nada, pero ni eso le quedaba, ni la fabulosa amistad que habían tenido por más de 6 años. Ahora se sentía más que tonto.

Después de varios tragos más, decidió abandonar el pequeño bar por su propio bien, las cosas ya no estaban tan calmadas como antes, pues unos cuantos borrachos comenzaron a discutir, llegando al punto de comenzar una pelea, cosa que no ayudaba al rubio, pues lo que estaba buscando era tranquilidad.

_Aléjate de mi escapa vete ya no debo verte,  
Entiende que aunque pidas que te vayas no quiero perderte _

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo, con la música de su iPod a todo volumen, y de nuevo, sin ponerle atención alguna a quién se le cruzara en frente. La lluvia ya había sesado desde hacía varios minutos, quizá horas, ya ni sabía qué hora era, y la verdad es que tampoco le importaba mucho. Por primera vez en sus 18 años el alcohol no lo había calmado como había querido, y para su mala suerte, en su mente seguía apareciendo la imagen de Takenouchi, cosa que lo hacía sentir aún más tonto.

De pronto los pies de Yamato dejaron de avanzar. Había llegado a un parque, un parque que le traía tantos recuerdos, y es que ahí, en ese verde y hermoso lugar, le había dado el primer beso a la chica que en ese entonces apenas contaba con quince años. No pudo evitar sonreír por los recuerdos, y camino sin más hacia el parque, tomando asiento en una de las bancas del lugar.

_La luz ya, no alcanza, no quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza.  
Un ángel te cuida Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarte la salida. _

Nuevamente los recuerdos de aquella mala tarde invadieron su mente, la verdad es que todo había sido su culpa. Todo, absolutamente todo, y ahora que lo meditaba no podía evitar sentirse más tonto de lo que se había sentido antes, pues cuando las cosas se aclaraban se daba cuenta de que nada había tenido sentido. La había cagado. Esa era la pura y fea verdad.

Suspiro pesadamente y se recostó en la banca, girando su mirada hacia el ya despejado y estrellado cielo. _Ahh… El cielo._ Fue cerrando los ojos poco a poco, hasta casi quedarse dormido, casi. Se puso a pensar más calmadamente, en serio que si necesitaba un poco de aire fresco para reflexionar mejor las cosas, y que mejor lugar que ese mismo parque, que incluso tenía un aire… mágico.

_Y Aléjate de mi amor, yo se que aun estas a tiempo  
No soy quien en verdad parezco y perdón,  
no soy quien crees yo no caí del cielo._

Todo había comenzado gracias a sus fans. Sus locas y exageradas fans que lo seguían día y noche a pesar de que los Teenage Wolves no eran precisamente famosos, pero, según le habían comentado más de una vez, era más por él que por su fama, o incluso música lo que hacía que las fans lo buscaran. La verdad era que le molestaba bastante, pues a pesar de que apreciaba muchísimo que las fans le siguieran el paso a su querida banda, le desesperaba que las muestras de afecto de sus fans fueran tan… Notorias y exageradas.

Eso a Sora no le gustaba nada, y él lo sabía.

Esa misma tarde, Yamato había llegado tarde al apartamento de la colorina, como era costumbre, y nuevamente, la razón de su tardanza era que una de sus más locas fans, Jun Motomiya, lo había encontrado, y casi lo obligo a firmarle tanta cosa tuviera a la mano, desde su blusa, hasta su nuca, y por eso, además de que después llegaron otras cuantas fans, llegó tarde al apartamento de su ahora ex novia.

Sora tenía los brazos cruzados cuando le abrió la puerta, y Yamato se encontraba furioso, pues había pisado popo de perro con sus nuevos tennis cuando estaba en camino, y si algo amaba eran sus tennis, y más si eran Nike. Así que, en lugar de pedirle una disculpa por su tardanza, como solía hacerlo, comenzó a gritar y a depositar toda su ira en Takenouchi.

Eso era algo que ella no podía soportar.

_Si aun no me lo crees amor,  
Y quieres tú correr el riesgo,_

Así que, Sora también comenzó a gritar, argumentando que su día tampoco había sido color de rosas, y que le había ido horrible en el examen que había tenido esa misma mañana. Después más cosas comenzaron a salir al aire, desde lo mucho que Sora detestaba la impuntualidad, y que le había tenido demasiada paciencia al rubio, hasta cuanto odiaba Yamato que cuando Sora practicaba Tennis los hombres se le quedaran viendo, y que el también había sido paciente en ese aspecto.

Las cosas comenzaron a empeorar cada vez más, hasta que ¡Pum! La dichosa bomba exploto, y ni uno de los dos aguanto más, y los gritos finales llegaran para dar fin a ese noviazgo que todos sus amigos habían catalogado como **perfecto**.

_Verás que soy realmente bueno en engañar  
y hacer sufrir y hacer llorar a quien más quiero, a quien más quiero. _

El rubio suspiró y se levantó con pesadez de su asiento. Tal vez si había sido lo mejor que terminaran… Pero, si sí había sido lo mejor… ¿Por qué demonios se sentía tan mal? Era tan simple y sencillo como que aún la amaba, y que todo lo que le había dicho no lo sentía. Estaba molesto, e Ishida no sabía controlarse cuando se encontraba molesto. Quería correr y pedirle perdón, arrodillarse ante ella si era necesario.

Pero otro problema lo invadía ante ello: El Orgullo.

Era demasiado orgulloso como para hacer eso, aunque quería tanto pedirle una buena disculpa, apenas habían transcurrido unas cuantas horas desde su discusión y ya no soportaba estar sin ella ¡Ni siquiera había pasado un maldito día!

De pronto, pudo disipar una florería frente a él, y para su gran sorpresa estaba abierta. ¿Qué florería estaba abierta a las 11:39 de la noche? Ya no le importaba, pues eso parecía un milagro, y se sentía bastante suertudo por ello.

_Aléjate de mi amor, yo se que aun estas a tiempo  
No soy quien en verdad parezco y perdón, no soy quien crees yo no caí del cielo. _

Camino a paso apresurado hacía la pequeña y linda florería, y sin más, escogió un ramo de flores, unas hermosas rosas rojas. Esas rosas siempre le recordaban a Sora, pues, según él la representaban a la perfección: Ambas eran fuertes y hermosas, por lo que desde que habían empezado a salir, las rosas rojas se convirtieron en su flor oficial, sin importar lo tonto y cursi que eso sonara, era algo muy especial para ellos.

Yamato corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, tenía que llegar al apartamento Takenouchi lo antes posible, y ya su orgullo era lo último que le importaba, ahora, lo más importante era ella, la chica que nunca dejaría de amar. Eso ya no era una hipótesis, era un hecho.

Sonrió triunfante al hallarse en frente de la hermosa puerta de caoba. Lo había logrado, había llegado a su destino sin acobardarse. Así que, tomo una única rosa de todo el ramo, y la coloco en frente de la puerta, con un delicado moño rodeándola y con una pequeña nota al lado de la delicada, pero fuerte flor.

Yamato dio un suspiro, y entonces abandono calmado el hogar Takenouchi.

_Si aún no me lo crees amor,  
Y quieres tú correr el riesgo,  
veras que soy realmente bueno en engañar  
y hacer sufrir a quien más quiero._

El teléfono de Sora comenzó a resonar por toda su habitación, ella, con los ojos rojos por tanto llorar, abandonó su tarea de matemáticas para leer el mensaje que le había llegado, aunque en realidad no tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo.

La joven hizo una mueca de desagrado cuando se percato de quién era un mensaje, y a pesar de que su mente le gritaba a todo pulmón que no lo leyera y que lo eliminará sin siquiera leerlo, su enorme corazón le decía lo contrario, y dado el hecho que la colorina siempre se dejaba guiar por su corazón, más que por su mente, decidió leer el mensaje, que ciertamente la dejo bastante confundida.

_Abre la puerta._

Listo. Magia. Eso era todo lo que decía el dichoso mensaje.

Sora comenzó a negar con la cabeza. Sabía que Yamato podía llegar a ser bastante extraño, pero eso era demasiado. Así que, sin más, siguió la orden del mensaje, y se dirigió hacia la puerta de su casa, para así abrir la puerta en par, y en cuanto lo hizo, no se arrepintió.

Puso sus manos sobre su boca en señal de sorpresa, pues ahí, frente a ella estaba una hermosa y solitaria rosa roja, su flor favorita, y eso no era todo, si no que, acompañando a la delicada flor, había una nota, adornada perfectamente dentro de un sobre.

Sora no pudo evitar sonreír tontamente al tomar la flor y aspirar todo su agradable olor.

Tomo la pequeña nota también y se dedicó a leerla, repasando cada línea mientras varias lagrimitas recorrían su fino rostro.

_Sora:_

_En verdad lo lamento mucho. Soy un completo idiota y sé que no te merezco, tú eres demasiado para mí, pero, dado el hecho que soy un tonto, me atrevo a pedirte una segunda oportunidad, no podría soportar verte Alejada de Mí. Te amo, y siempre lo haré._

_Yamato_

Sora sonrío ampliamente. En serio la conocía demasiado bien. La colorina entro a su apartamento, y después de colocar la hermosa flor que según ella olía a **amor **en un lindo florero**,** tomo su celular, tenía una importante llamada que hacer, llamada que iba dirigida a su media naranja. ¡¿Qué si tenían una discusión? Se amaban, eso era lo importante.

_A quien más quiero._

_

* * *

_**Notas de la Autora (?)**

Bien pues... No hay mucho que decir la verdad... Simplemente amo esta canción y tenía muchas ganas de hacer un Song-Fic con ella, y esto salió. Espero en verdad que les haya gustado aunque sea un poquitin, la verdad, a mi si me gusto escribirla. E incluso, lo use de desahogo emocional :P

Si les ha gustado, espero me dejen un **REVIEW** bien saben lo mucho que los aprecio :D

lovelovelove


End file.
